


Making it home

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopting someone new in the family, Day 5, Domestic, F/F, SanversWeek, spoiler it is gertrude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex uses her D.E.O. connection to seek and find an addition to her family!





	Making it home

Alex was sitting behind her desk at the D.E.O. most of the field and office gear had already been taken off and stored back into her locker. It was already a few minutes past the end of her shift and she found herself still looking over files on her screen. After sending Kara home for a night of rest and peace, she asked J'onn permission to use D.E.O. resources to acquire something 'important for her family'. as she put it. J'onn had begrudgingly accepted after she had let on what she was planning to do. So here she was, staying at work, later than she had planned to, wearing her large white sweater and her glasses _in the D.E.O._ trying to contact one of their agents over something the report would likely call 'domestic purpose'.

After reviewing the files for the agent she would be contacting, Alex picked up her personal cellphone and dialed the number, waiting for the other agent to respond. After about five rings, Alex was ready to shut the call off, but the other agent picked up, a woman's voice responded. "Hello, who is this?" the voice wanted to be stern and serious, Alex also discerned some nervousness, probably because the woman was assuming this was a call relating to her work or because she knew who she was talking to, Alex has a tendency of scaring the hell out of the new agents. or maybe she thought it something worse, given the Invasion they had just suffered.

"Am I talking to Ingrid Birkeland ?" Alex finally asked into the phone, using the agent's cover name. this was the agent they had left at Svalbard, in Norway after the Parasite incident, just to make sure more horrid discoveries and incident wouldn't happen. The latest reports showed no active risk from the facility and it's workers and if it kept going like that for another month? Well that meant 'Ingrid' could come home from this assignment. Which was what Alex counted on.

"Yes, who is this?" the question was much less nervous and far more commanding this time.

"This is Agent Danvers. I'm calling you for reasons not related to the mission, you can be at ease." Alex could hear the sigh of relief from the other woman, and the slight moment of silence she took to compose herself. Looking at the computer screen in front of her, images of her goal made her smile, made her heart beat deeper. 

"What can I do for you, Miss Danvers?"

"I am looking for something and I discovered it was easier to find it in Norway! I was wondering if you would be so kind as to pick it up for me on your way back home next month?" The somewhat shy tone Alex was using was not one that Ingrid had every heard from her. She couldn't contain a soft laugh from the soft-voiced request.

"Only if you give me the actual story on what really happened with the spaceships and the invasion over there, I'm sad I missed the action." Alex returned the laugh at the request, deciding it was a fair trade for what she had to request.

"Very well, I will tell you all about it..." And she did, after just about an hour of exchanging questions and stories about their respective requests, the call finally ended and Alex could leave work with her mind filled with joy and excitement for once. Leaving Winn a bit shocked when he witnessed her be on her way out.

~~~~

The door opened to Alex's apartment and she was all smile, her eyes shining with excitement, she felt like a giddy schoolgirl again tonight, the surprise she had in store for Maggie for next month was just too good. Maggie was laying on the couch, reading a novel, wearing a barenaked ladies shirt and a pair of pajama pants, bare foot, when the door opened. The book was carefully closed and a smile grew on her face, she turned to see Alex, a soft gasp escaping her at Alex's smile.

"You look in a good mood! Pretty rare after a late night. Usually means someone got punched." Maggie waited for Alex to join her on the couch, before she reached to grab her girl's hand, squishing it needily between hers, kissing her knuckles in turn.

"No, no punching tonight" After she had picked a bottle of water and brought it with her, sitting on the couch's arm and immediately setting the bottle down so she could start to pet Maggie's hair with her free hand. "Sorry about the late night, was planning something interesting, put me in a good mood." Alex said casually

"It's okay, Really, usual late night for you is typically more getting through the door by midnight with a bloody gash or a broken heart." Maggie said with somewhat of a sad smile, kissing her girl's knuckle again, resting her cheek on them and closing her eyes. "What were you planning ?"

Normally, when Alex would say something was classified, she had this little apologetic look about her, she regretted not being able to share a portion of her life with her lover, but tonight, when she said those word, she had that little smug, cute smirk on her face. Clearly mischief was afoot and Maggie picked up on it. "It's classified."

"I see, I see." her smile widened, being a detective, she tried to piece together what that could mean, of course, that could mean Alex was planning a proper engagement, with a ring instead of a gun, or just a dinner in which they announce they're engaged. "I'm hungry!" She sits up, looking toward the kitchen, she always pieced things together faster if she was doing something.

Alex followed suit, following Maggie and opening the fridge, pulling out peppers, mushrooms and some cucumber as well, Maggie was already starting to boil the water for the pasta. When they cooked together, it was always like a practiced dance and they were learning the steps very well. Maggie stepping out of the way to let Alex retrieve items she couldn't reach, Alex letting Maggie in close to supervise what she was doing, because let's face it, Maggie was the better cook of the two. Usually involving less throwing fire alarms into trash cans.

Once the kitchen waltz was done, once the devouring of the meal was done, it was time for the dishes and the laundry Each their own side on those task, Maggie taking care of the dishes; she preferred the warm feeling of the water on her hand, the monotone, repetitive work helping put her mind at ease, plus she could expect and control the noises it made, because when Alex did the dishes, she always jumped each time a plate was set on the counter. The wonders of growing up with passive aggressive parents.

Meanwhile Alex was busy back in the bathroom, spending her time separating the clothes, calculating the mount of soap each load would need, adjusting the settings on the high end washing machine so their clothes would be exactly as they wanted them to be, the distant sound of the dishes being made a reassuring, calming sound for Alex. It reminded her of when she was back at her parent's home, her father would always do the dishes with Kara drying them with her breath, while Eliza and her would be relaxing from their days in the living room.

Both of them walked back into the living room, about at the same time and sat down on the couch, in each other's arms on one of their heads onto the other's lap, while watching 'just one more' show from Netflix, until the most tired of the two would just go to bed. But tonight, Maggie's mind still working on Alex dropping her little hints about her plans, about how good her lover's mood is. "I like seeing you like this, Alex. Look, I don't know for sure what you're planning okay?" she kiss her chin and look at her in the eyes. "But seeing you soft and happy like this is worth all of the troubles we went through"

Surprisingly, Instead of scoffing at the notion of being called soft, Alex merely had a small blush on her cheek, she struggled a bit with herself, trying to stop the smile from showing, but she failed, letting it show and shine a bit, just like her eyes were shining with a bit of un-spilled happy tears. "Before you say it, Maggie" she said, kissing her lips once, deeply. "I've already came to the realization of how soft you're making me for you. So yes, I am getting soft, so soft on you." All Maggie could do was smile and kiss her girl again.

~~~

About a month passed and Alex had been in contact with their Agent in Norway almost every day now, at least one day per week, Alex had stayed up either to help 'Ingrid' find what she was looking for. The night it was found Alex had let out a squeaking sound that left both J'onn and Kara completely baffled as to what could have been going on in that office and a few other agents, including Winn, wanting to avoid Alex a bit more, just in case this sort of joy would bring her closer to smacking them up the head.  Of course, Kara didn't have to push very hard to find out what Alex was working on, once she knew about it.  But only after she had promised to keep the surprise a secret from people, so Maggie wouldn't learn about it before she should.

As Alex had anticipated, the month went without a hitch for Agent Birkeland so the woman was called back to America for her full report and her return as a field agent, the arrival date and location would usually have been kept as a secret, but Alex had the necessary clearances to learn about this particular movement of personnel and thus, she was waiting at the airport, clad in Jeans and flannel shirt, an outfit Maggie would be proud of, for sure, she was alone waiting for the plane for a while, until she was joined by Supergirl in full suit and J'onn as well.  

"You can tell Ingrid whatever you want, but I know you're here for my surprise."  Alex spoke, trying to sound accusatory but coming off as teasing mostly, a little smile at the corner of her lips, Supergirl shrugs her shoulder. "Hey, I got to make sure it's safe for our agent to return." Alex chuckles and pat her sister's shoulder.  J'onn on the other hand and remain silent, shaking his head at Alex's partially correct assumption, a plane lands and it seems to be the right one, in the distance a woman with blonde hair, braids and piercing blue eyes walks with a suitcase in one hand and a pet carrier in the other, Agent Danvers does what she can not to let tears spill when she sees the little thing move in the carrier, Agent 'Birkeland' hands over the carrier to Alex with a knowing smile and proceed to greet Supergirl and J'onn.

Alex whispers her greeting to Gertrude, opening the carrier right there and the Norwegian Buhund immediately start licking her face, causing giggling from anyone but J'onn, who was still smirking at the tiny black dog in Alex's hand and he cleared his throat. "I assume this will be on the report?" Agent Birkeland chuckles her response.  "Domestic Request Forms were filled." Supergirl pat her sister on the back and proudly smile at the tiny dog already winning all of the hearts "I think you might need to go back to your place now before all your badass evaporate, Maggie's going to be so happy!" 

Alex is at her apartment early, before Maggie even is done with her regular schedule. Alex spend a good moment setting up the apartment for the dog's welcome, dog bowls, newspaper sheets for emergency cases, leashes and after she's done, Maggie's shift is certainly not done yet so, trying to make Maggie eager to come home, Alex sends a little text to her girl, purposefully using the word 'home' this time, because this is what this was about. 

A: Maggie, can you come Home early today? ♥ 

M: I can do regular hours ? Something wrong?

A: You know the plans you figured I had a month ago?

M: Yes ? :blushingemote: 

A: I can send you a picture

M: OMG please!?:

A: Meet Gertrude, she's very eager to meet you. 

M: [5 minutes later] you made me cry at work Danvers. omw Home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually took a test, trying to think like Alex, to find a proper breed for the two of them and it was absolutely amusing to research the results.


End file.
